Fuselages and wings of aircraft may include support structures, such as stringers, to help the fuselage and wings maintain their shape under various stress and strain conditions. In some examples, each stringer may include a gap adjacent a skin of the fuselage or the wings. The gaps may be filled to provide strength and/or rigidity to the stringer assembly.